Kinami Hirai
Kinami Hirai (飛来 輝波 Hirai Kinami)is a Jounin of the village Konohagakure. She possesses the Odayakana Tamashi Kekkei Genkai and the Dancing Leaf Jutsu of her own invention. When she was twenty, she disappeared from Konoha and was declared MIA, only to return almost seven years later with her daughter, Kiyoko. Background Kinami is the daughter of Hiroshi and Naomi Hirai, heads of the Hirai clan. She has two brothers, an older brother of seven years named Tadashi and a younger brother of two years named Hibiki. Their family lived on the outskirts of Konoha, in the Hirai District. Her life was peaceful. She played with her siblings in the garden in the afternoons when Tadashi was home and was accepted into the Academy herself at the age of six. Kinami belongs to the Main House, and is the second heir to the clan. Tadashi is the first. Her clan, being one of the more friendly clans of Konoha, had good relations with most of the other main clans, as well as indepentant syndicates and families. This included the Senju, the Uchiha, and Shimaru Kenko's family, the small yet elite Kenko clan. When Kinami was seven, her home was attacked. Several masked ninja broke into her family''s'' home, killing everyone in sight. She had been playing in the garden with Hibiki at the time, and watched as her father sacrified his life to save them. She took her brother's hand and ran toward the house as her mother was running out. Naomi pushed her children out of the way just as the roof collapsed, pinning her underneath. Tadashi, who only just returned from class, ran to his mother's side. Knowing she was going to die, she told her son to take his siblings and run away as fast as they could. Shimaru, a facilitator of the attack, emerged from the thick of the fighting and began towards Tadashi, who, by his mother's orders, ran to find Kinami and Hibiki. At the same time, a terrified Hibiki ran off, hiding behind a tree in the garden. One of the masked ninja found him and killed him. Kinami bore witness to her young brother's death and, terrified, ran into a part of the house that was still standing, hiding in a dark room. From the courtyard where her parents and young brother died, he used a mind poison jutsu to invade Kinami's mind and essentially torture her through her own thoughts. He showed her visions of her mother, father, and younger brother's deaths, playing them over and over again. After what seemed like hours, he ended the visions and left her in complete darkness, laughing at her. Tadashi found her soon enough and questioned her as to where Hibiki was. Kinami was unable to answer, so Tadashi lifted her onto his back and ran toward the village. He collapsed in front of two shinobi who took them to the hospital. When they recovered, they were taken in by their aunt, Sadako, and her husband, Satoshima, a decedent of the Senju clan. Sadako and Satoshima, whom the children referred to as "Sato," treated them with kindness. Sadako often trained with the young ninja to help them develop their Odayagan, although Kinami's was far behind her brother's. Sato also assisted them in training when he could. Tadashi advanced quickly under his aunt and uncle's training, becoming a Chunin only a year later. Kinami, however, struggled to advance at all. She trailed behind her classmates and payed little to no attention in class. One day, while skipping class, she met Toshi, a member of the Inuzuka clan, and his ninja hound, Kiyasha. Toshio and Kinami became good friends, and got into all sorts of trouble together. Kinami was also introduced to Daikichi, a friend of Toshi's from the Hyuga clan. Only two years after living with her aunt and uncle, Sato was killed on an S-Rank misson. Because of its classification, the small family was not allowed to know details of his death. Sadako never got over his death, but still tried to put on a brave face for her niece and nephew. Just after her uncle's funeral, Kinami met Kakashi. She was walking in the woods when she was attacked by two ninja spies hoping to infiltrate the village. They decided that she was too much of a risk to leave alive and tried to kill her, but Kakashi appeared and stopped them. The spies escaped, but not without injuries. Kinamiwas curious about the boy who saved her, but he disappeared after telling her she should learn to take care of herself. Kakashi began to appear around her at random times, mostly while she was sitting on rooftops, something she liked to do. They would sit a few feet away from each other, staring down at the village. Eventually, Kakashi began to help Kinami train. He was a strict teacher and emphasized puncuality, a habit Kinami woul retain all through her life. After Obito and Rin died, Kakashi ended their training sessions when he was put in ANBU. During the next three years, Kinami would see Kakashi on rare occasions, sometimes meeting him on a roof to sit and talk. The Nine-Tails Attack Only a Genin, Kinami was not allowed to fight the Nine Tails with the other shinobi. When the fight was over and the Nine Tails was sealed inside Naruto, Kinami went to look for Tadashi, hoping to find him in the hospital. Personality Coming soon Appearance Kinami is described by Asuma as being plain but not unattractive. Long, dark brown hair, round face, and violet eyes, standard of the Hirai clan. As a small child, Kinami wears a white kimono with a red sash and red circles on the trim, as many of the Hirai clan did, and wore a short haircut. Kinami Shinobi.png|Kinami in her mission attire as a chuunin Kinami Casual.png|Kinami in casual wear As a genin, she wore an off white shirt with one button and the same red circles on the trim, long black gloves that extend almost to her shoulders, and black capri pants. Her hair reached to her mid back and bangs that gathered in the middle of her forehead. Her forehead protector was tied around her middle as a belt, and she wore standard ninja sandals. Later, when she was a teenager, she wore a light violet casual kimono with the shoulders cut out, a dark belt, and a sash around her waist with the red circles symbolizing her clan. Under her dress she wore shin length black leggings. When she was in combat or on a mission, she donned the typical Konoha shinobi attire; green flak jacket, blue shirt and pants, and ninja sandals, as well as her long black gloves and shuriken pouch around her leg. She wore her hair in a bun on the top of her head and her headband on her forehead. In Part 1, she wears a pale maroon shirt with a diamond cut out of the chest, pastel capri pants, brown belt, and a dark purple sash crossing her body. She still wears her waist sash with the red circles which now has a tear in it, and also wears two arm bands with the same pattern, gloves, and sandals. Her hair is up in a clip, and her bands fall on the sides of her face. Her expression is more stern and she has scars on her body in various places. Abilities ~Coming soon~ Kekkei Genkai Kinami's Kekkei Genkai is the Odayakana Tamashi, or the Odayagan for short. The Odayagan is an unusual Kekkei Genkai, and it does several things for the person. First and foremost, it is a chakra manipulating jutsu, meaning that the user can change/manipulate another person's chakra, both physically and spiritually. The original Odayagan allows the user to stop a person's chakra flow with a handsign, but Kinami has perfected hers so that she can cut off someone's chakra flow by using the Odayagan Eyes, the next level in the Odayakana Tamashi. There are two levels to the Odayagan. Level one lets the user manipulate chakra easily and create a sort of "chakra cloak," where they are protected from attacks on every part of their body. The only weak point is an attack from below. It also allows the user to see a person's soul energy, the source of their chakra. The color of someone's soul energy can range from red to green to purple, but most people have a blue soul energy, similar to the common color of chakra. Kinami herself has a pink soul energy, like all bearers of the Odayagan Kekkei Genkai. The second level Odayagan has only been reached by four members of the Hitachiin clan; Kinami, her mother, Naomi, and her great grandmother, Yaoke. It was said that only female members of the clan could reach the second level, but before his death, Tadashi reached the second level as well. When extremely angry or upset, the chakra cloak around the second level user's body becomes stronger, and expands. During Kinami's final fight with Akuma, her chakra cloak is no longer a cloak, it becomes a dome-like wall of white, swirling chakra, mistaken by Naruto for wind and light. The dome expanded out about thirty yards from her body, which she lost control of in her grief for her student Junko, whom she believed to be dead. At its most powerful and dangerous point, the chakra dome shrank in size, becoming more concentrated until it fit in a ball in two hands. Resembling the Rasengan, the second level Odayagan chakra ball, nicknamed the Palm Star by Sakura and Naruto, works the same way, except it is many times more powerful. Using the Palm Star, Kinami was able to break through Akuma's spider defenses and strike him in the chest, quite literally tearing him apart and killing him. Exhausted from having expended so much chakra, Kinami collapsed, the only thing saving her was her soul energy. The second level allows the user to not only manipulate a person's chakra, but their soul energy as well. By using a hand sign, the Odayagan user can remove a soul energy from someone's body. The body will stay alive, but there is no conciousness. In Kinami's particular Odayagan, she can exchange soul energy with another person, as she did with Kakashi when he was hit by Akuma with a Poison Soul Jutsu. She placed one hand on his forehead and another on his chest, and began to remove his damaged soul energy. Once about half of his soul energy was removed, she replaced it with half of her own. Because two soul energies cannot exist in one body for very long without one expelling the other, she merged them, therefore creating two identical soul energies. Status Coming soon Part I A few months after Kiyoko turns six, Kinami realizes that she is depriving her daughter of a perminant home, and decides to go back to Konoha. She tells Kiyoko, who has wanted to learn to become a shinobi, that she can go to a ninja school, and the young girl readily agrees. They begin the journey from the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire, and run into Naruto and Sasuke from Team Seven, who are returning from a mission. She sees that they are Leaf Ninja and inquires their names, but as Naruto is about to tell her, he cuts him off, telling him that she might be a rogue ninja. Naruto and Sasuke become defensive and ready to attack. Sakura appears from the trees, ahead of Kakahi, who is still gathering information from a nearby village. Kinami observes that they are only Genin, but still tells Kiyoko to hide anyway. The small girl obeys and climbs a tree. Still jumpy from their earlier mission, Sasuke attacks her, and Naruto is quick behind him. She easily throws Naruto aside and stops Sasuke's fist. Sakura tries to catch Kinami off guard, but Kinami anticipates her attack and uses Sasuke as a weight to pin her down. Sakura blushes at the fact that Sasuke is quite literally on top of her, but Sasuke is enraged that Kinami could take him down. Amused, Kinami lets him up just as Naruto comes after her again. She steps out of the way and he runs straight into Sasuke, and the two fall back onto Sakura. Kakashi hears the commotion as he is returning from the village and quickens his pace, expecting to see Naruto and Sasuke at each other's throats again. Instead, he finds his students in a pile, and the sillouette of a woman standing above them. He announces his presence and Kinami turns around, and the two lock eyes. Kakashi, thinking that someone has used a jutsu to impersonate a desceased Kinami, attacks with his Lighting Blade. Instead of fighting back, Kinami evades his attack and tries to reason with him. Enraged, he refuses to listen and continues to attack as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stand and watch. Knowing his attacks well, she easily evades every one of them. Kakashi uses a technique Kinami hasn't seen before, and he manages to pin her to a tree. She touches his hand and comments that his skin has always been cold. With his Sharingan, Kakashi realizes that she isn't a clone or a reincarnation, and lets her go. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a forehead protector. Kinami remarks quietly that he carries it with him, and he replies that he always had hope that she wasn't dead. Naruto interjects, demanding to know what was happening. Kinami calls for Kiyoko, who climbs down from the tree. Sakura comments quietly to Sasuke that the girl has the same hair as Kakashi, but Sasuke brushes it off as coincidence. Kakashi introduces Kinami to his students, calling her "an old friend." He asks about Kiyoko, and Kinami tells them she is her daughter. Kakashi then asks where she has been for the past six years, and Kinami suggests that they not stand in the middle of the forest to talk. They shinobi return to Team 7's camp, where Kinami explains what happened after the Hanagawa mission, that she deided to go back after the cave collapse to try and finish off Shimaru, but was caught in his transportation jutsu and teleported to the Land of Birds. Too ashamed of what she had done on the mission, she decided not to return to Konoha. She settled in a small town, where she says she met a man named Tetsuya, who was supposedly Kiyoko's father. A few weeks prior to Kiyoko's birth, Tetsuya passed away, and Kinami raised Kiyoko on her own. Kakashi questioned her on why she decided to return, and when Kinami says that she thought it would be best for everyone if she was thought to be dead, Kakashi calls her actions stupid and selfish. This starts an argument between the two, which ends in Kakashi shutting down and ignoring her for the rest of the journey back to the Leaf. On the way back, the three genin can't stop looking at her, and she says nonchalantly that she has the ability to blind people if she so chooses. Kiyoko giggles at her mother's threat, but Kakashi snaps at her, saying that threats to his students aren't funny. Kinami rolls her eyes and tells Kiyoko to ignore him, but Kiyoko doesn't speak for the rest of the way to the Leaf. When they return to Konoha, Kakashi takes Kinami straight to Lady Tsunade, who questions her thoroughly. Kinami tells her story again, with Tsunade listening carefully. When she is finished, she dismisses Kakashi and questions what her real reason was to not return to Konoha. Kinami replies honestly, saying that she was ashamed of her actions on the mission, but also because she was pregnant with Kakashi's child, and she didn't want to ruin his career in ANBU because of a child he didn't want. Tsunade tells her that that decision wasn't hers to make, that she had a duty to Konoha and she should not have put her own selfishness above that. She goes on to say that Kinami's defection carried the risk that confidential information could have been compromised. Ashamed, Kinami falls to her knees and begged for forgiveness, saying that if she herself could not be forgiven, then to at least allow Kiyoko to stay in Konoha. Tsunade eventually agrees to allow Kinami and Kiyoko to stay, but on the condition that they live in provided housing and have constant survelance until Kinami was found to not be a spy. Kinami tries to speak with Kakashi many times, but he is always either busy with his Genin or on a mission when she does. Eventually, she tracks him down and backs him into a corner, quite literally, and forces him to talk to her. The two have a heated conversation, which ends when Kakashi drops her forehead protector into the dirt, saying that she was no better than trash for abandoning her friends. He leaves Kinami in a stunned silence, unable to even watch him walk away. Hopeless, Kinami walks toward her apartment when she is confronted by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, all eager to find out who she really is. With a smile, she tells them that she is an old friend of Kakashi's, although he didn't seem to remember that. Kinami returns home, where she joins Kiyoko and begins preparing dinner for the two of them. Kakashi knocks on the door, and Kinami asks Kiyoko to answer it, not knowing who it was. When she opens the door, Kakashi is surprised at her appearance, not having had a good look at her before. He thinks that they have the same eyes and hair, and remarks that they could be related. Kiyoko snaps back that her father's name was Tetsuya, and that there was no way she could "be related to such a grumpy old man." Kakashi leaves almost as soon as he arrives. He spends the next several weeks avoiding her, until an ANBU shows up out of the blue one day and summons her to the Hokage's office. When they arrive, she finds Kakashi fuming with Lady Tsunade. Kakashi demands to know why she kept Kiyoko from him. Trivia Coming soon Quotes (To Naruto and Sasuke, in their first meeting) "You two are good fighters, I'll give you that. But experience almost always outweighs youth, especially when the experienced one is me. (To Tsunade): "Please, Lady Tsunade, forgive me. I have betrayed the village that raised me. I will accept any punishment you so choose. But, I ask you to show my daughter compassion. My mistakes and decisions should not reflect on her." (To Team Seven): "Let's just say... I'm an old friend of Kakashi's. Yeah, I know, we don't act like old friends, do we? sigh I think he's forgotten all we've been through together." (To Kakashi) "It's strange. The village is the same, yet it feels so foreign somehow. It doesn't feel like home anymore." (To Naruto) "You're gonna be Hokage, huh? I hope I live long enough to see that." (To Sasuke) "Sasuke, I understand more than anyone. I felt exactly what you felt, the pain, the guilt, the anger. Believe me, I know better than anyone what you feel, but you can't let your life mean nothing. A life lived for vengeance is no life at all." (To Sasuke) "Give it up, Sasuke Give up this foolish quest for revenge before you hurt more than need be!" (To Kakashi) "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SPENT ALL DAY IN THAT KITCHEN COOKING THIS AND YOU DON'T WANT IT? WELL, THAT'S JUST TOO BAD MISTER, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT, YOU HEAR?" (To the memorial stone) "My friends... Sayuri... Daikichi... Toshi... how many more deaths will I cause? How much more pain will I bring to those I love? For so long, I ran away from my mistakes, and now... now I can't run away. These young ninja, these children... they've helped me realize that running away won't solve anything, it just makes it worse. Naruto... he gives me courage. It's strange, I can see myself in him, and in Sasuke, and in Sakura too. They're a... well, they're an odd bunch, but their passion is far beyond anything I've ever seen. I know they will all grow up to become great ninja." (To Naruto): "You... you're going to become the greatest Hokage... I believe that..." Kakashi: I know she’s my daughter. Why did you keep this from me?? Kinami: I wanted to keep her safe-''' '''Kakashi: Bullshit. She would have been safest in the Hidden Leaf Village and you know it. Kinami: You don’t understand, Kakashi-''' '''Kakashi: What do you mean, I don’t understand? Of course I don’t understand! I don’t understand why you would keep this from me! She’s my daughter too! Kinami: I didn’t know what to do. I knew I couldn’t return to the Leaf after what I did. Kakashi: You don’t get to decide that! ''' '''Kinami: Like hell I don’t! I wasn’t about to let my daughter take the punishment for mistakes I made! Kakashi: She is my child too. I had a right to know! I had a right to raise her and you took that from me! And now she is taking the punishment; you stole her life in the village from her! Kinami (quietly): I came back to give her that. I… I’m sorry, Kakashi. I don’t think I could ever do anything to make up for this. Reference Kinami Hirai belongs to tiny-little-shinobi Category:DRAFT